


Final Heaven: Dick-nied

by Sevasha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Rough Sex, Tifa is a Cuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevasha/pseuds/Sevasha
Summary: Tifa wants to hook up with Cloud. Unfortunately, she's not direct enough and her pass goes completely overhead. Other ladies are less subtle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Final Heaven: Dick-nied

**Author's Note:**

> Aerith knows how to seduce a SOLDIER.

The orange glow from the fire and loud snaps and pops from the burning wood made for a scenic campsite. 

Tifa Lockhart was reminded of the times she’d gone ‘camping’ with Cloud back in Nibelheim, back before the big accident. Granted, their parents hadn’t let them go camping on the actual mountain, but she could still picture the two of them making s’mores in the pit her dad made in the front yard and giggling as they told scary stories in the tent. 

Currently, things were slightly less idylliac than they’d once been. For starters, instead of tasty marshmallows and chocolate they had… beans. ‘And rations!’ Barret would always say as he chowed down on them, but between the two choices there were no winning options. Tifa didn’t want cardboard, she wanted something with volume and weight and body. She wanted MEAT.

At least that would have helped keep her warm. What little heat the fire made was quickly stolen away with every gust of cold air that raced through their current campsite. Shockingly just wearing shorts and what felt like a sports bra did not keep you warm, which left Tifa slightly huddled up on herself. Granted she looked _good_ in those clothes, but it did make things more unbearable.

“I’ve been takin’ a look see at our map,” Barret said, breaking the lull that had fallen over the camp while everyone ate. “We’re just a little ways out from Rocket Town. Lemme give you a little history lesson here, Cloud. Those Shinra bastards, before they started sucking this planet dry, were looking into some space exploration nonsense.”

Aerith, who seemed to be enjoying her meal quite a lot, somehow, tilted her head curiously. “Really? Wow, that’s amazing. I didn’t think it was possible to go into space. I wonder why they were trying to go there.”

Barret spat on the ground, “Probably to try and get their greedy claws into some other unspoiled piece of nature. Doesn’t matter though, somethin’ happened on launch day, and the whole project was canned.”

“Alright. So Shinra left. It sounds like we’re all good!” Cloud said with a small grin. It was a little thing, but it warmed Tifa’s heart to see it at all- it was a vast improvement over the stony and cold visage he’d had back in Midgar.

“No, fool!” Barret shot down Cloud’s hope without mercy. “Shinra’s not gonna let any of their toys be open for the public. There’s gonna be a security team watching over the surrounding area at all times, doin’ sweeps and stuff. That means we need people on watch.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” Barret said with a sigh, sweeping his only hand down his face. “My little Marlene, Daddy’s being strong, even though he’s surrounded by an idiot. Just keep believing in him.”

Tifa giggled at the, now affronted, look on Cloud’s face. She cut in before he could shoot back at Barret though. Meal time entertainment was nice and all, but she decided it was better to use this to her advantage instead. “So, people on watch. How about Cloud and I take the first set then?”

“Heh, I’m fine with that,” Barret said, standing up in a flash. “I’ll take the last watch. Just make sure you wake me up before heading in yourselves, you got that?” 

Barret pointed a finger at his face, then at Cloud and Tifa, before striding towards his tent. 

Aerith watched the flap flap shut as he disappeared inside. “I guess he really needs his sleep… Well, I suppose I do too.” The flower seller gracefully got to her feet and cleaned off her dishes with some spare water. 

“Thank you two for taking the first watch. I’ll see you both in the morning!” Aerith gave the pair a friendly wave and swayed towards her tent, humming a gentle tune to herself.

That was quite the quick exit from both of them. Perfect.

“...I didn’t realize you could volunteer me like that,” came a grumble from the side. 

Tifa turned towards Cloud with a winning smile on her face. She clasped her hands together at her waist and bowed. “Sorry~. I just wanted to catch up a little with you is all. We’re always so busy during the day, and we never get any _alone time_ together.”

An easy smile came to Cloud’s face and he waved away her apology. “Hey, it’s fine, it’s fine. I’m not broken up about it. It has been a while after all. What was it like running 7th Heaven? Erk, I mean-” Cloud stumbled over his words as he recalled the fate of her bar.

“It’s okay. It’s just… okay,” Tifa said. She took a seat next to Cloud, partially so they could keep their voices a little lower, but also to use him as a windshield. Let no one say Cloud was useless.

“It was fun,” she eventually said. “Lots of fun and interesting people would come by for a drink. Way more than ever lived back home. Plus I got to practice my skills as a martial artist on the really rowdy folk,” Tifa laughed and flexed a bicep.

“Same old Tifa…” Cloud said and got a slug to the arm. “Ow! I’m joking, don’t kill me!”

“Keep your jokes to yourself Mr funny guy. Hpmh!”

“I think my jokes are pretty good,” Cloud started before Tifa raised her fist again. “I mean, sorry. Really. But hey, it sounds like you were having fun with it. I’m glad.”

“Hmm…” Tifa sent Cloud a suspicious look before smiling again. Casually, she rested her head on his shoulder as she looked into the fire. Cloud gave her a look, but didn’t push her off. Now that it was the two of them, it really was like they were camping again together.

“So what have you been up to then,” Tifa asked quietly, watching the flames slowly die down as their watch continued.

Cloud was silent for a moment. “Oh… you know. SOLDIER stuff. Hunting monsters and things like that.” 

Well that was vague. Tifa figured maybe he didn’t want to talk about it, so she altered the topic with remarkable subtleness. “I see. Did you ever hunt yourself a girlfriend during all that time? Or a boyfriend?”

That got a snort out of him. “Uh, no, no boyfriends. No girlfriends either, for that matter. I was too busy with work to go looking for that sort of thing.” Cloud gave a hapless shrug, like there was nothing else for it. “How about you? Surely _you_ must have found someone, right?”

So, he at least realized she was a total bombshell. Excellent. Tifa quickly shook her head. “Nope,” she said with a pop on the p. “I’m sure you were doing some impressive stuff, but honey, please. Running a bar is way harder than anything you had to handle. I was swamped for a long time before I got into the swing of things, and after that I started working with Avalanche. No room for relationships in that schedule.”

“Huh.”

“Something the matter Cloud?” Tifa looked up at his face, but he shook his head.

“Not at all. Just a little surprised I guess, that’s all.”

Tifa’s response was cut off when a particularly violent gust of wind swept through the campsite, snuffing out the rest of the fire, and sapping the heat from Tifa’s body. She shivered, and pressed herself against Cloud’s side.

“It’s pretty cold out here. I can’t wait for us to get to town. I’ve been freezing every single night for the past week,” Tifa said.

Cloud nodded in agreement. “I can see that. It’s definitely no spring day, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah. I could sure use some help getting warmer. Do you… have any ideas about how I could do that?” she asked him, stepping her fingers along his arm.

Cloud was quiet for a moment again, for a goofy smile popped onto his face. “I uh, I might have a thought or two on that. Once we wrap up here, I’ll take care of you.”

Now that was a promise. Tifa had a pretty good idea of what this idea was, and just thinking about it heated her in a way that completely negated the cool winds. She could hardly wait for their watch to come to an end, and kept giggling to herself as time ran down.

The moment their allotted time ended, Tifa was headed towards her own tent. She sent Cloud a coy look over her shoulder, mindful of just how to sway her hips as she moved. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

She made her way to her sleeping bag, but instead of getting in it, posed herself on it like a _sexy beast_ , arching out her chest and crossing her long legs seductively. She was irresistible. 

The tent flap opened up, and there was Cloud, every bit the man she’d imagined him to be. Only, he was holding something.

“Here Tifa, use my sleeping bag too,” Cloud said with an earnest smile on his face. He tossed it over to her, the bag unfurling mid flight to conceal her body. “And don’t worry about me. I know you’re still worried about me, but I can handle a little cold and some dirt. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

With that, he left, letting the tent flap shut behind him.

And leaving a very confused Tifa behind him.

***

Cloud decided to take one last lap around the area before turning in for the night. He talked a big game to Tifa, but he wasn’t totally immune to the cold.

That’s not to say he regretted giving up his sleeping bag, or even minded it. Helping out his childhood friend was more than enough of a reason for him and he was glad to do it. Really, not just his childhood friend, but his best friend. Cloud wouldn’t use this term lightly, but he felt Tifa really was the best bro he could have.

He mused on the nature of their friendship as he walked the campsite, slowly cleaning up any residual mess they might have made. When they shipped out next morning, there wouldn’t even be a trace of their presence.

Just as he’d about finished up, and finished reaffirming to himself that Tifa was a cool dude, a slight ‘psst’ caught his attention.

Cloud glanced around and found the source: someone whom he’d thought had gone to sleep several hours ago.

“Psst!” Aerith made the noise again, her head poking out of her tent. Once she saw him looking, she waved him over to her.

“Cloud,” she whispered loudly, “come over here!”

Cloud had no reason not to and frankly, he was curious about what the dealio was, so he sauntered over to her tent.

“What’s up Aerith? Shouldn’t you be sleeping-woah!” A surprisingly strong hand gripped Cloud’s shirt and pulled him into the tent.

Cloud stumbled on his feet before regaining his balance. He shot a small glare at Aerith, then immediately turned red and looked everywhere else in the tent. 

“You’re uh, you happen to be naked,” Cloud informed her. That was true.

“No I’m not,” Aerith said. That was also technically true. Aerith had lost most of her clothes, but her necklace was still on and her hair still had its bow. In fact, she’d even gained a few pieces of cloth as well. A series of strategically placed ribbons were tied across her body, some trailing aimlessly into the air, others just barely covering her private parts. They didn’t do a stellar job of it- errant glances let Cloud see the barest edge of pink in the middle of each of her boobs, and one look down revealed the ribboning was practically an arrow.

That still left a lot of smooth, warm skin open to the air though. Cloud coughed politely, slowly losing the battle of will to not openly stare and said “Of course not. Um, is there a reason that you’ve called me in here… ‘dressed’ as you are? Aren’t you and Barret supposed to go on watch soon? Oh, is this for Barret? Looks, it looks pretty good.” 

He was floundering, just a bit. Pretty naked ladies were not something he dealt with often as a SOLDIER.

Aerith smiled and shook her head, “Mmm, no, it’s not for him, but thank you.”

She stalked towards him, one bare leg leading the other, her sheer presence forcing Cloud to take steps back, until he found himself trapped against a wall. That didn’t stop Aerith from getting closer, until Cloud could feel the heat from her body and detect the faint scent of flowers from her hair. “It’s for you. And well, me, I guess.”

Cloud raised his hands defensively and said “Listen, I’m not sure what’s going on here, but let’s just calm down, and get dressed again. You still have to take watch and Barret’ll… be… mad...”

He slowly trailed off when he realized his hand was pressed against something really warm, and soft. Instinctively he gave it a small squeeze, just a tiny one, but that was enough to make Aerith let out a breathy sigh. Cloud glanced down and saw that yes, Aerith had pulled his hand to her chest.

She didn’t let him pull away and even reached out with her other hand to rub along his crotch while she talked. “Don’t worry about that,” she said soothingly. “I have a hunch that nobody will find us tonight. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Aerith’s ‘hunches’ had proven accurate before, which took a weight off Cloud’s mind. Unfortunately, it was also one of the key pillars of support that was keeping him from totally losing his mind. He groaned under his breath as Aerith stroked along his pants, unconsciously grinding against her hand as blood started to flow south. “And, and what, why is this happening?”

“I thought it would be fun!” came the simple, pure reply. Aerith’s face was glowing with excitement as she felt Cloud harden under her ministrations. She wanted to see it. While Cloud stumbled through his words looking for a response, Aerith undid the button to his pants, and swiftly yanked everything down.

“It looks like you think it’d be fun too.” Aerith reached out and wrapped a hand around Cloud’s cock, the thick member heavy and hard in her hand. “I mean, I’m not even making you hold on to me anymore.”

Cloud’s head had rolled back when Aerith started gently stroking his dick, but he snapped to attention to look at his hands again, and was shocked by their betrayal. Not only was Aerith not holding his hand to her chest, somehow his second hand had gone to join it, casually, forcefully groping her tits. “Oh jeez, I really didn’t mean to-” 

Aerith silenced him with a dainty finger to his lip. “Cloud. Relax. Just… have some fun.” The flower seller followed this up by slipping her hands under his shirt and raising it up with enough confidence that Cloud felt forced to help take it off.

Despite his awkwardness Cloud seemed to know how to treat a lady, so it was a shame to lose the hands on her body, but Aerith felt the view she got out of it was more than worth it. Her eyes raked down the hard lines of his body, biting down on her lip as she took Cloud in. 

“You sure worked hard huh,” she said. Aerith pressed against his chest, enjoying the feeling of trained muscles, containing a nearly savage strength, on her own softer flesh, before laying a light kiss on his neck. She followed it with several more, a swarm of butterfly kisses, working her way down his defined chest, smooching the skin as she slowly made her way to the real prize.

Cloud felt powerless to resist her. Everytime he felt her lips a little more of his reason was stolen away, until there was nothing left but desire and the sight of Aerith kneeling before him. Then she delivered the finishing blow. Opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue, Aerith gave a long, dedicated lick from the tip of his cock down to the base. And led by her tongue she found her face nestled into his balls, which she politely greeted with a kiss.

Aerith couldn’t see Cloud thanks to the slab of meat resting on her face, but she could certainly hear him, and the groan he gave at the kiss. Liking the reaction, she kissed his sack again, more heavily, slipping out her tongue to lap the skin as she did. 

Even this proved to be just the start, as Aerith took things to the next level, and pulled one of his balls into her mouth, gently sucking on the orb. Cloud must have liked that one. His hands came to her head, tightly holding on to her hair for dear life as she rolled his nut in her mouth, licking all over it. Aerith pulled with a slight pop, before moving to give his friend an equally thorough spitshine.

“Where did you even learn to do stuff like this?” Cloud struggled to force out the question, trying to reclaim some ground in this situation. It was _extremely_ hard to concentrate with a woman as hot as Aerith sucking on his balls like they were her favorite snack.

Fortunately, though Cloud found himself disappointed, Aerith stopped polishing his sack, instead kissing and licking every inch of his dick. “Oh, you pick up a thing or two living in Midgard,” she answered vaguely. “Everyone’s, _mnm_ going to learn a trick or two growing up there.”

Cloud didn’t know if that was true. He didn’t know if he cared either, as long as Aerith kept demonstrating her ‘tricks’ to him. As Aerith worked over his cock,his hips began to move back and forth, lightly pressing the tip against her lips, though she’d only give it a kiss before moving to lick somewhere else.

“It looks like you’re starting to get into things Cloud,” Aerith said. “But now I have a question: How good is your aim?”

“What?” Cloud brow screwed up in confusion. “What does my aim matter for this?” He looked down at Aerith, and _oh_. That cleared it up. Aerith wasn’t licking his dick anymore. Instead she’d moved to the tip and stuck her tongue out underneath it, like a landing strip leading directly to her warm, wet, and certainly welcoming mouth.

Now Cloud was not the most experienced guy. But even he wasn’t so dumb as to not realize what Aerith wanted. What he wanted. It came naturally to him.

Without any hesitation, Cloud dragged Aerith onto his cock, and she went willingly. There was only a moment of slow down when he reached her throat, but even that quickly gave way as Aerith helped, forcing her way deeper until she was pressed against a patch of hair and a pair of balls tapped against her chin. She’d done it- she’d taken Cloud’s entire cock into her throat.

For a moment neither of them moved, each reveling in the sensation. 

Cloud had never felt anything like this. His cock felt like it was melting in Aerith’s mouth, surrounded by heat and pressure, slight vibrations traveling along his dick as Aerith suppressed a gag, or pressed against the shaft with her tongue. Only iron discipline kept him from curling over, though it was a near thing.

Aerith reached a hand up to her stuffed throat, feeling how it bulged from the sheer size of Cloud’s cock, while her other hand went to her drenched pussy. She felt… hot. Maybe it was the lack of air, or pride at her achievement, but Aerith had never been more turned on than she was now, and was eager to make use of it.

Then Aerith tried to swallow, a wave of pressure and pleasure washing down Cloud’s dick, and the balance was broken. Cloud couldn’t hold back his instincts anymore. He already had his hands on her head, he dragged her back only slightly before pulling her back down, thrusting his hips forward as he dick. 

Aerith had expected it, even looked forward to it, but she’d underestimated how heavy a facefucking a SOLDIER could dish out. Heavy gags poured out her mouth as Cloud forced himself to move faster, driving his cock as deep into her throat as he could, his balls slapping against her chin with every heavy thrust. She couldn’t resist, couldn’t even move thanks to the hand wound up in her braid, holding her steady and in place. 

But she didn’t want to resist. While her face was plowed, Aerith was frantically fingering her pussy, pumping her digits in and out of her walls even faster than Cloud could her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she enjoyed the ride. She didn’t know when it would end, but she’d make the most of it.

Cloud had lost the war of not bending over, but it wasn’t his fault. He needed to feel more, more of Aerith’s tongue pressing against his dick, sometimes slipped out of her stretched wide mouth to lick his balls, more of the way her throat seemed to open up in welcoming, trying to milk him dry.

He felt like an animal- consumed by his own lust for pleasure, rapidly humping Aerith’s face with wild abandon as he searched for ever higher heights. It couldn’t last. Cloud struggled to hang on as long as he could, until control slipped from his fingers. 

Moaning, he forced his dock down to the base once more, and stood hunched over Aerith as his cock unleashed a deluge of cum. Thick ropes of his seed fired from his dick, straight into Aerith’s throat, and there wasn’t much she could do but take it. Willingly and gleefully, she swallowed his load, the situation only enhanced as her rapid fingerbanging caught up and let her catch the edge of her own climax.

After a long period, long enough for the last dredges of semen to finally stop flowing, Aerith pulled herself off Cloud’s cock, his previously tight grip finally weakening. Her breathing was ragged and erratic, both from excitement, and the sheer intensity of the deep face fuck she’d been a wlling and eager victim of.

Despite how heavily he’s released himself, Cloud’s dick was still standing tall and proud. Aerith looked from it to Cloud, her eyes alight with barely contained eagerness. This night wasn’t over yet in her eyes. “You soldier boys have a lot of energy don’t you? You can keep going, can’t you Cloud?”

Honestly, Cloud had thought he was at his limit. He’d thought his balls had been drained dry by this flower selling minx, and that he’d be lucky if his legs worked correctly in the morning. But hearing those words, and the barely disguised desire in them, reminded Cloud that limits were meant to be broken. His dick agreed, standing stiff and at attention, ready to plow any pussy that presented itself.

“What did you have in mind?” Cloud asked shortly. He figured it was only fair to ask after that first-class blowjob, though all he really wanted to do was bend Aerith over and pound her ass.

Aerith didn’t answer at first, instead walking languidly towards her sleeping bag. She fell down on it, resting on her back and looking back at Cloud. Her hands trailed down the lines of her body toward her slit. She spread her legs wide so Cloud could get a very clear look at her pussy, and how eager she was to get filled.

“I was thinking maybe, we could have sex,” Aerith said teasingly, as if it would end any other way after all of this. “Why don’t you mosey on over here, hmm?”

With an invitation like that, there was no way Cloud could refuse. He stumbled over himself to kick off his pants and go to Aerith, collapsing in between her legs. Bracing himself over Aerith, Cloud lined up the thick head of his dick with Aerith’s pussy. He’d wanted to tease her a little first, brushing the tip along her lips, and thrusting along her slit rather than into it, but messed up his spacing. 

His cock slipped inside her and that plan was lost in favor of a grunt and a deeper thrust, driving a few more inches into Aerith’s core.

“Oh, wow, I knew you were big, but it’s really something else isn’t it?” Aerith gave a breathy laugh, resting a hand on Cloud’s chest as he carefully ground his way to the base, until their hips were tightly sealed together.

“Quit acting like I’m the only special one here,” Cloud said, pressing his weight down heavily on Aerith's soft, pliable body. He slowly began pumping his legs, scraping his cock along the walls of Aerith’s tight passage til he just almost pulled free, then steadily feeding it back into her greedy pussy. “I’m barely gonna last if you keep gripping on to me like this.”

Aerith laughed again. “I guess this is a bit of a team effort. But you know Cloud, you don’t need to hold back for my sake.” Aerith grabbed her tits and pressed them together as a tantalizing display for her partner. “I’m sure you want to see these girls bounce, right? Show me what you can do. I want it too.”

“I’m starting to feel like you’re taking advantage of me,” Cloud said. Nonetheless, he did speed up, burying his cock into her pussy with long strokes, the force of the impact rippling along Aerith’s rear. He wasn’t able to see her boobs bounce sadly, but only because he found his face pressed against them when Aerith pulled him in. Making the best of his new life, he gladly began to kiss and bite them.

“Don’t,” A sharp intake of breath cut Aerith off when she felt Cloud’s tongue flick across her nipple, “Don’t be crazy Cloud. You’re just imagining things. What’s next, did I con you with my flower too?”

The truth or lies of flower innuendo were lost to the mists as Cloud began to buck his hips more heavily, sawing his cock in and out of his Aerith’s pussy with reckless, wild, thrusts, luxuriating in how she seemed to wrap around him like a glove, her walls gripping just tightly enough that it was almost unbearable to leave her heat. He could barely think straight at this point, let alone come up with a clever response. 

Aerith decided she didn’t care much either as Cloud really started to go to town on her pussy. She loved the feeling of fullness he gave her every time he pressed his hips to hers, and how every fold along her walls was fully stimulated, causing constant flashes of pleasure to crash into her. As pent up as she was after sucking Cloud’s dick, and that little climax she’d managed to achieve at the end, it felt like another one was fast approaching.

A half remembered thought appeared in Cloud’s head, an echo of a bawdy story he’d heard from one the other SOLDIERS about a girl he used to sleep around with. He said she was always eager for it, and every time he’d end it the same way. Apparently, it _always_ drove the girl wild.

Cloud left Aerith’s tits behind, licking his way up to her neck, where he roughly sank his teeth into her skin in a heavy bite. Aerith’s breath caught in her throat at the sudden influx of pain, but her pussy clamped down on Cloud’s dick. Though she grew tighter, it wasn’t enough to slow him down as he thrust inside her, the pleasure for her building and swirling together with the pain until it was too much for her to contain.

A cry tore it’s way out of her mouth as her pussy gushed around Cloud, drenching his cock with her juices from a climax that turned her world upside down. She bucked and thrashed underneath him as the pleasure grew to be too much, but it wasn’t enough to free her from Cloud.

One of his hand’s dropped to her hips, holding her in place as he continued to fuck her as with all his might, surpressed the jerks of her hips so he could continue chasing after his own climax. He ignored her hands, how they clawed along the ground, or even along his back. The slight pain was meaningless in the face of fucked Aerith was starting to look, her face utterly screwed with pleasure.

Cloud’s head moved to the other side of her next, biting her harshly again, giving her a matching set of markings, and kicking off another climax. Aerith’s pussy, impossibly, clenched down even more tightly on Cloud’s cock, pulsing around his length as it begged for a creamy load deep inside.

As much as Cloud might have wanted to continue pillaging Aerith’s temple, even he had his limits. Groaning with need and desire, he sped up with a last spurt of energy, his hips blurring as he fucked Aerith with all his might, each thrust battering its way deep inside her, and endless prolonging her climax. 

And then, one thrust proved to be too much. Cloud thrust his hips forward as far as they would go and, dick twitching and pulsing, popped off. A load of cum, somehow even larger than the first, blasted out from his dick, stuffing Aerith’s pussy to the brim, and even beyond that. His balls quaked, pumping more and more semen into her even as it spilled out of her pussy, thoroughly mixed with Aerith’s own juices.

Cloud crumbled to the side, barely managing to not crush Aerith under his weight as he tried to find some semblance of order in his life again. It was not easy, especially as a look to Aerith showed only a woman lost to her pleasure, moaning and insensate to anything else around her.

Damn, but he was tired. You didn’t notice it when you were fuck deep in a woman, but it was truly exhuasting to satisfy a woman, especially one as needy as Aerith. He didn’t know how long he’d been lost in his lust, but he knew it was so late it was almost early.

He struggled to find a blanket, and tossed it on top of Aerith, before slipping under it next to her, with a deep sigh. 

“So that was fun right?”

Cloud glanced over to see Aerith’s green eyes staring at his own mako marked ones. He sighed again. “Yeah. That was fun.” A light smile played over his face. “Glad I thought of doing it.”

Aerith scoffed. “Pff, dork. Fine, I’ll let you take credit, for _this_ idea.” She nestled up beside him, finding comfort in his warmth.

Cloud could hear a certain dark promise in the word ‘this’, but he wasn’t sure whether to be scared or excited about it. He decided it was best to not think about it, and instead leave it as something to figure out later. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Aerith, and quickly fell into a slumber. Staying up for an entire watch could do that to a person.

*** 

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and it was another beautiful day on Gaia. Tifa stretched as she walked out of her tent, working loose her stiff muscles out of their sleepy state. 

Last night had not gone to plan. Granted, she did have two blankets, which had actually helped her manage the cold, but that was a far cry from her original plan of laying with Cloud. Plus there had been some kind of strange animal noises last night, though seeing as Barret hadn’t called for them it was probably fine.

Barret clapped a heavy hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Thanks for takin’ my watch last night, champ. I really needed the extra sleep.”

Cloud awkwardly nodded back. The excessive physical contact was not something he was familiar with. “Don’t mention it Barret. It was… my pleasure, to help out a little more. Think of it as thanks for making meals everyday.”

“Haha! Falling in love with ol’ Barret’s cooking? Tell you what, I’ll give you a double portion of breakfast. A heaping helping of rations doubled cooked in lard,” Barret laughed and clapped Cloud on the shoulder again, heading towards the fire.

“Oh… no, that’s really fine, you don’t need to do anything…” Cloud followed him, gently trying to protest the gift. Tifa watched him go with pity.

Aerith emerged from her tent shortly after that, practically glowing in the morning sun, though she was walking stiffly. 

“Morning Aerith,” Tifa called to her. “You’re up later than usual. I thought it was illegal for you to miss the dawn.”

“Good morning Tifa,” Aerith said, smiling at Tifa as she flipped an end of a thin scarf Tifa didn’t recognize over her shoulder. “I was up later than I expected last night. I found a flower I didn’t know growing in my tent and wanted to see if I could figure out what it was. I guess I just got carried away in my fun.”

Tifa didn’t know much about plants, so she just nodded. People liked what they liked she supposed. “Any luck with that?”

“Sadly no. The flower was totally crushed under my staff when I lost my focus, and I couldn’t figure it out from the scraps,” Aerith said. Tifa felt like she’d underestimated how much Aerith liked plants. She sounded very wistful over the accident.

“Ah well, better luck next time right?” she said, slinging a comforting arm around Aerith’s shoulder and pulling her toward the fire so they could all enjoy a morning meal together.

“Oh yes! I’m sure I’ll be able to try again very soon,” Aerith said. “Maybe even tomorrow night depending on if I get lucky again.”

“Maybe. Tell you what, you give me a description, and I’ll keep an eye out for this flower of yours, kay?”

Eventually, the camp was packed up, and they resumed their trip to Rocket Town. Tifa might not have been successful this time, but she was sure that she’d be able to snatch Cloud up eventually. He couldn’t keep evading her with pure density forever, right?


End file.
